


Bond With Me

by DuskStorm



Series: Promises and Bonds [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskStorm/pseuds/DuskStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I've had several requests for it, here is the companion piece to Promise. This is what happens when Sam wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond With Me

By the time Sam stirred awake again it was nearly noon, and even as he was drifting in that place between sleep and being awake, he realized that he felt more rested than he had in a long time. He also became aware of something warm and solid half-draped over him. Hazel eyes blinked open slowly, and he tilted his head just a bit, only to end up with his nose buried in a head of golden hair. Gabriel! His whole body jolted faintly in surprise, and without thinking his arms tightened just a bit around the archangel cuddling him. He'd thought it had all been just a dream, or his mind playing tricks on him, or Lucifer playing mind games with him again. But Sam was pretty sure that he was awake now, and that he wasn't hallucinating this. He shifted a little, and realized that not only was Gabriel cuddling with him, but the archangel's _wings_ were draped over him like a warm, feathery blanket. He stared in awe at them for a moment, before slowly reaching a hand up to lightly run his fingertips over the closest wing.

"Morning, Samshine." Gabriel murmured drowsily, lifting his head just a bit from where he'd had it resting on Sam's chest. Gabriel didn't need sleep, but he indulged when he felt like it, and the beat of Sam's heart had been rather soothing. Golden eyes meet surprised hazel ones, and a smirk tugged at his lips when the hunter jerked his hand back from his wing as if he'd been burned. "You can touch them, Sam. I don't mind." Gabriel assured him, the smirk softened by the warmth in those golden eyes.

Sam swallowed, not sure exactly how to wrap his mind around all of this. Gabriel was alive! Gabriel was alive, and he was here! In Sam's bed! _Cuddling_ with him! Using his wings as a blanket! Sam slowly reached his hand up again to soothe his fingers over the golden feathers. "Gorgeous." He breathed, then blushed, and blinked at Gabriel. "Your wings. They're gorgeous." He was surprised when Gabriel actually seemed to _purr_ as he stroked the feathers.

Gabriel's eyes lit up over the fact that Sam liked his wings, and for a short time he was simply content to lay there and allow the hunter to run his fingers through the feathers. It felt really nice, and Gabriel hadn't realized just how much he'd missed the feeling of someone stroking his wings until then. Well, not just anyone of course, Gabriel had always been selective on who he allowed to touch his wings. Wings were personal after all. But he remembered when Michael and Lucifer, and even Raphael would groom his wings, and he would do the same for them. He remembered sharing that same bonding experience with a young Castiel as well, before the fighting had gotten to be too much, before he'd fled Heaven. Since then no one had known who he really was, and he'd kept his wings hidden. He'd never shown his wings to a human before, but Sam was special. Sam was everything. Of course the hunter didn't realize just what this meant to Gabriel, and Gabriel wasn't sure just where they stood now.

Sure they'd confessed loving each other last night, but Sam had been nearly asleep when he'd said it. Maybe he didn't remember saying it, or maybe he hadn't _meant_ to say it. After a few minutes Gabriel lifted his head again, then shifted a little so that he was leaning up on an elbow, his wings still draped over the hunter. "I know why your having such a hard time. Why you keep seeing my big brother, and why your nightmares are so vivid." Gabriel murmured, and Sam tensed for a moment, before drawing a steadying breath and letting it out slowly.

"You went digging inside my head?" Sam wasn't sure how he felt about that, even if Gabriel was trying to help. He'd had his head, and his body high jacked enough. His fingers unconsciously tightened in the feathers of Gabriel's wing. When he felt the archangel flinch in response he instantly loosened his hold, and soothed the ruffled feathers. "Sorry." He nearly whispered.

Gabriel sighed and shifted a little more, sitting up fully now, his wings shifting as well, but he left the one set draped over Sam to allow the hunter to keep running his hand through the feathers. It seemed to soothe Sam, and if he were honest with himself it soothed _him_ , too. "They're tougher than they look, Samsquatch." He assured the younger man. He just hadn't been expecting it was all. "And no, I didn't go digging around in your head. Your thoughts were broadcasting pretty loudly last night though. Once you went to sleep I used some grace to keep the nightmares away." He saw Sam relax a little at that, and Gabriel felt his own tension ease up some. He wanted Sam to trust him, he wanted the hunter to know that he could count on him. "Seems Luci left a bit of his grace behind. It's why he's still able to reach you from the cage."

"So it's really him? I'm not hallucinating?" Sam questioned, though he wasn't sure if this was any better than the idea that he was hallucinating. Actually, it was probably _worse_ , because it meant Lucifer was really there. In his mind. Tormenting him. And in his nightmares. Sam sighed heavily, and shifted to sit up so that he and Gabriel were sitting opposite of each other now.

"Yes, it's really him. No, you're not hallucinating."

"So is there anything that can be done?" Sam's tone was weary, despite finally getting a few good hours of sleep, this now weighed down on his shoulders. He was just so tired of it all. He'd done his job, Lucifer, and even Michael, were locked in the cage. The apocalypse had been averted. He just wanted to rest.

"I could burn his grace out with my own, that would be the simplest way to do it, but..." Gabriel hesitated, not sure how Sam would take the next part.

"But what?" Sam asked, it was unusual for Gabriel to be hesitant about, well, anything really.

"It would bond us." Gabriel answered, amber eyes watching Sam closely for a moment, then sliding away. He didn't want to risk Sam seeing how much he hoped the hunter would say yes. As far as Gabriel was concerned Sam was already his mate, he loved the hunter more than anything else in creation. He still wasn't sure what Sam felt though, despite his sleepy confession, that Gabriel couldn't be sure he'd meant to say at all. And Gabriel being Gabriel didn't want to risk being the one to reveal how he felt without knowing to some certainty first.

Sam hadn't expected that answer, the hunter's brows arched a bit, then furrowed in thought. "By bond you mean like Dean and Cas? We'd be mates?" He needed to be sure that's what Gabriel meant before he could even begin to consider it. He didn't want to misunderstand what the archangel was saying about the whole thing and make a fool of himself.

"I prefer the term _bonded_ , but, yes, we'd be mates, like Cas and Dean." Gabriel peeked over at Sam, shifting his wings to fold them, and as they settled neatly against his back they seemed to simply fade out of sight once more.

"I..." Sam started, then paused. This was just too much to wrap his mind around. Was Gabriel really offering to bond with him, to make that kind of sacrifice to help him? " _Why?_ " He questioned, confused. "Why would you do something like that? Bind yourself to me?"

Golden eyes snapped up to meet Sam's hazel ones again, the faint glow of grace in their depths making the color even more intense. Gabriel braced himself, and took a leap of faith. "Because, I love you, Sam."

Hazel eyes widened, and for a moment Sam could only stare in shock at the archangel. Vaguely he remembered those words being exchanged between them last night as he was drifting on the edge of consciousness, but he'd thought it was only a dream. It had been real though. "Gabriel..." He breathed, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest. "I thought it was just a dream." He added, and didn't miss the uncertainty flickering in Gabriel's eyes. He saw the angel shift, as though he was about to get up, and Sam reached out quickly, grabbing one hand with his own and interlocking their fingers. "I love you, too, Gabriel." He murmured, leaning forward to brush his lips against the angel's in a quick, but tender kiss.

Gabriel couldn't contain his joy after that, and the next thing Sam knew he had a lapful of happy archangel, and was being kissed within an inch of his life. Gabriel did finally pull back when it became obvious that Sam needed to breathe, and the hunter gave a breathless chuckle when the angel didn't go far. With his arms around Gabriel's waist, and the trickster's arms around his neck, they sat there for a long moment, their foreheads resting together, just drinking in each others presence. Finally, Sam tilted his head just a little, just enough that his lips brushed in a feather light touch against Gabriel's. "Yes." He whispered against Gabriel's lips. "Yes, I will bond with you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! ^_^


End file.
